1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container and dispenser to hold and dispense rolls of pressure sensitive tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure sensitive tape is used commonly for automobile pin stripes, as well as art work and drafting. The detailing shops that do the pin striping on cars must carry multiple different widths and colors. If purchased in individual, unprotected rolls, they can easily become damaged or soiled; if purchased in cases, the price increases. There has not been, until the instant disclosure, anyway to neatly protect the rolls and keep the open end easily accessible and protected.
Most of the following patents deal with rolls of non-stick, fabric type material which are loosely wound on rolls. The problems in preventing the free rolling material from coming off the core are substantial in that the material will readily slide off the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 757,844 to Scott discloses a method for holding and cutting ribbon, etc., using a roller on which to place the ribbon and a box to encompass it. The Scott patent is dealing with ribbon or the like rolled on a core.
U.S. Pat. No. 556,068 to Schloss also illustrates a rack and showcase which holds the rolled ribbon and/or fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 296,484 to Tate, again illustrates an apparatus for holding ribbons wherein dividers are used to separate the rolls which are held on a rod passing through the sides of the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 907,935 to Wolslayer uses a spring like apparatus within the display box to control the rate of unwinding of the ribbon.
The cabinet of U.S. Pat. No. 1,174,651 to Austin also deals with dispensing loosely rolled ribbon, allowing the user to reach under to grip and dispense the ribbon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,037 to Holm discloses a relatively complicated device for dispensing materials which are placed on rolls.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,794 to Capitao, Jr., a container for holding and dispensing rolls of polymeric wrapping film.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,816 Schner, Jr. et al, discloses a box for dispensing buttons attached to a roll of paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,258 to Plummer, discloses a tape dispenser which holds of multiplicity of dissimilar rolls of pressure sensitive tape. Although this patent discloses a device which keeps rolls accessible, the cutting device of the Plummer patent would not be desirable for the pressure sensitive tape as used in body shops. The Plummer patent depends on the adhesive quality of the material to be dispensed to adhere to the shelf 29, thereby holding the tape onto the dispenser.